


The sons of the Sea Snake

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Everyone Is Alive, Finger Sucking, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stabble sex, Velaryon Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Addam comes home after he couldn't find his brother's wife, and Alyn is on the floor, and his family is worried for him. After a night of drinking, Addam and Alyn, both seeking happiness, even if it's for a few hours, enjoy some not-so-hidden lovemaking.Day 4 of December smutfest! The train is going hard and not stopping soon!
Relationships: Addam Velaryon/Alyn Velaryon, Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Aemon), Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Series: 13 day of smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The sons of the Sea Snake

Addam cursed the moment his boots hit the ground beneath him. He had just arrived back from Essos, but the crumbled up letter he held in his hand was more than enough for him to board the ship again and sail back to Lys. He could even find a woman who would be loyal to him there…

Shaking his head, his braided silver hair hit the sides of his neck. He couldn’t just leave behind his family. His cousins, parents and brother loved him more than anything else, and Alyn needed his help, now maybe more than ever. He too was going through hard times, the woman he loved marrying a different man, then making fun of him, and leaving him without his gold. One of the reasons he left for Essos after the war was over to see if he could get the girl back, but she disappeared without a trace.

Sidestepping the crumbled house that greeted him, Addam took a deep breath; the smell that always welcomed him on Dragonstone was more than home. Even the signs of war that ruined it didn’t take away from the fact that it was his home now too. The dragons, the guards, the servants… All of them were a part of him now, and he couldn’t wait to see the ones that now made up his family.

He can still clearly remember the day his real father told him the truth about him and his brother, the day Queen Rhaenyra, first of her name knighted him and legitimized him and his brother, the day he fought and saved his cousins and dragons and the day the whole war changed. After two years, he finally understood why the Queen and Prince Consort did what they did, but he felt that it was for the best. After the revelation about the Faith, the Queen’s half-brothers surrendered, and helped them in the war, promising to not rise up against her crown or her children, which Queen Rhaenyra did secure.

As he passed through the gates of Dragonstone, he was greeted with Princess Visenya running around the courtyard with Prince Maelor, Princess Helaena watching over the two of them with some of Prince Consort’s most trusted guards. Daemon was still on the edge, and Addam could never fault him for that. His daughters and sons did end up getting kidnapped and tossed in the dungeons by the Faith, and it took both Corlys and Rhaenyra hours to convince Princess Rhaenys and Daemon to not storm the Reach and burn everything they found in their path. Instead, they used a trick to free the children, and Addam was more than surprised when Aemond, the Aemond that got his eye gouged out by Luke, got them all out alive. Though it could have been because of Rhaena, or because he felt played by his mother’s family, but what mattered that all of them were safe.

The following agreements and betrothals were just formality, and Addam was more than proud when his brother claimed a dragon for himself, and even more proud when their cousin did the same. Even though the number of dragons was immense, Addam knew that they were all in good hands.

Entering the castle, he decided to see where his lord father was, as he wanted to have a talk with him about Alyn. He was worried for his brother greatly, but Alyn avoided him like wildfire, and Addam grew restless.

Opening the doors to his father’s chambers, the young man stopped before stepping back and knocking on the door. “Father, are you here?” Addam made sure to stay close to the door, in case his father and step-mother were more than entangled in their business.

Hearing rustling to his left, the Velaryon turned around, seeing the door that lead to the bedchambers opening, his father and step-mother walking out of the room, their faces flushed. Great, now he has to get that image out of his mind.

“Addam! You are home! I was worried that you wouldn’t return.” Rhaenys hugged him, Addam returning the gesture. “Where have you been? Everyone was worried about you! Alyn thought you left him!”

The mention of his brother’s name left him stunned. “I was in Essos. I tried to get Alyn’s wife back but…” Sighing from the failure he handed over the letter he held onto. “I couldn’t, and Sarina is gone too.”

“Oh, my sweet summer child!” Rhaenys hugged him again, Corlys placing his hand on his shoulder, patting it and slowly nodding.

“Women come and go son, but the ones that are god sent stay with you.” The Sea Snake winked at his wife, kissing her forehead and walking behind his desk. “Daemon and Rhaenyra were looking for you, but I think Alyn would want to see you more beforehand.” Smiling up at his son, Corlys handed over the letter that was sent from the Queen herself, Addam pocketing it before saying bye to them and leaving to find his brother.

His legs carried him around the castle, stopping near the music room to greet Princess’ Helaena’s twins and their uncle Daeron, Addam asked them if they saw Alyn, to which Daeron only motioned towards the back courtyard, where the dragons were resting. Addam thanked him and left, hoping to find his brother.

* * *

The mixture of alcohol, unwashed bodies rotting and shit made his stomach turn. The tavern they exited in the middle of the night sounding far away as Addam pulled his brother with him, taking him back to the castle for the night.

Alyn leaned onto him heavily, his breath smelling from the cheap wine and ale, and he was babbling about someone. Addam tried to listen, but between him trying to navigate the steep streets in his drunken state, and holding Alyn in place to stop him from falling, he couldn’t understand his words.

“Alyn, brother, are you feeling well?” The question came out with a burp, but his brother had looked at him, his eyes foggy from the ale he had consumed.

“Addam…” His voice died as his lips connected with his, and Addam stopped walking, his mind exploding with feelings while his whole body was stunned. What was just happening?

Alyn stepped closer to him, his arms wrapping around Addam’s neck, his tongue entering his mouth. The older stood, still deep in his mind of what was just happening to him, and the part he tried to block out of his life took control over his body. He was always curious, and even though it was frowned upon, he did experiment with Jace and Luke one time…

As Alyn removed his lips from his, Addam found himself wanting more of his brother. If the Faith was right, which they weren’t, it should have felt bad, but all he felt was a rock falling from his heart and the sudden lightness that followed it. He craved Alyn’s touches, his attention, and all of him.

“Alyn, what-“

“Damn it, Ady! I scared you…” His brother was speaking and rambling, and Addam, not knowing any better, pressed his lips to Alyn’s, embracing him. He felt as Alyn’s body tensed up, but relaxed as soon as he realized what was happening to him, kissing back Addam and pushing them towards the road. “Ho- Room.” The words were blurred, but Addam nodded, pulling him towards the castle.

They crossed the distance as quickly as they could, but when they stepped inside the castle gate, Alyn pushed them to the side, and both stumbled into the nearest stable, which was thankfully empty.

Addam’s back hit the wood with a thud, his mouth opening, Alyn taking the opportunity to push his tongue deeper into his brother’s mouth. Addam felt Alyn’s hands on his body, one traveling down to his waistline ad under his vest, while the other pushed inside of his breeches, untying the string that kept them from falling. Addam couldn’t help, but moan as Alyn’s hand brushed against his cock, his fingers stroking the flesh and tightening around it.

“A-Alyn… Ah!” Addam grabbed onto his brother, enjoying his touches and kisses.

Alyn suddenly moved downward, and Addam opened his eyes, moving them to his legs, watching fascinated as his little brother pulled down his breeches and lifted his cock to his mouth, his tongue tracing the tip of it before Alyn took all of it. Addam opened his mouth a little, but the only sound he could let out was a moan, as he felt the back of Alyn’s throat at the tip of his cock.

Alyn moved his tongue, his fingers stroking and curling around Addam’s flesh. Moving his hands to his clothes, he started to remove his breeches while continuing to suck and lick his brother’s cock. As he pushed his breeches down, Addam’s legs gave out, and the young man slid down, Alyn using this time to kick off his boots and take of his own and Addam’s breeches.

Climbing on his brother, Alyn grabbed Addam’s cock, hiw own pushing against Addam’s chest, the boy reaching for it, pushing his finger to the top, causing Alyn to lean forward, Addam catching him, pulling him closer to his chest, his hand finding its way under Alyn’s shirt, removing it as his other prevented Alyn from falling.

Alyn opened his mouth, wanting to kiss brother. Addam’s fingers brushed against Alyn’s lips, and the younger boy caught the fingers with his mouth, his tongue licking them, Addam watching him with his mouth open.

Alyn pulled Addam’s fingers from his mouth and removed his brother’s shirt, grabbing Addam’s hand again, and guiding it towards his arse, Addam pulling his brother closer as he pushed his fingers inside.

“Addam!” Alyn moaned into the night, and Addam almost came. His mind turned foggy as soon as he felt the heat that Alyn’s body radiated, and when his little brother started moving Addam’s fingers inside of him, his mind narrowed down to one thing. Pleasure his brother and take away his pain.

Leaning forward, Addam stuck his mouth onto Alyn’s nipple, his free hand rubbing and tugging Alyn’s cock, letting his brother move his fingers as he wished.

“Addam, Addam! Fuck me rough!” Alyn managed to slur the words, and Addam nodded in a daze, pulling his fingers out and grabbing his cock, trying to push it into Alyn slowly.

Alyn arched his back as Addam was all the way in him, his fingers digging deep into Addam’s arms. The older Velaryon pushed himself up a little, his left arm going around Alyn’s waist and pulling the boy closer, the right one moving to Alyn’s cock, continuing to stroke the hard flesh.

Their eyes met, and the two connected their lips, Addam thrusting his hips up, causing Alyn to moan into his mouth, and Addam felt his brother’s arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes, Alyn pushed against Addam’s hips, the two thrusting against each other sloppily, Addam sucking on Alyn’s nipples, his hands cupping his brother’s arse, massaging them as he thrusted into him, while Alyn moaned into his ear, holding onto him and pushing against Addam’s hips.

Addam lifted Alyn’s head, connecting their lips with a kiss, their tongues brushing against the other, Alyn not wanting to let go. When Addam finally broke the kiss, Alyn leaned closer, and rested his forehead on Addam’s, Addam watching as his face changed with each thrust.

“Brother, I want you deeper!” Alyn’s voice was hoarse, and Addam pushed Alyn to his back, pushing his legs up to Alyn’s chest, not bothering to slow down. He leaned down, kissing Alyn, his hand finding his brother’s throbbing cock, and tightened his grip around it, moving his hand up and down in increasing speed, pushing his index finger against the top of Alyn’s cock.

Alyn wrapped his legs around Addam’s back, pulling him closer, throwing his head to the sides, holding onto Addam’s arms.

“Addam! Addam! I-I want-“

Addam felt as Alyn’s flesh tightened around his own cock when Alyn released his seed onto his stomach, his brother pulling him in, keeping him in place while came inside him.

“Alyn…” Addam whispered his brother’s name, his eyes searching for a reaction from his brother when he felt Alyn’s hand on his face.

His brother pulled him into a kiss as Addam pulled out, their hands holding onto the other, Addam pushing them into a corner before laying down, and letting Alyn on top of him, brushing a lock of hair out of his face and kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you, Ady.” Alyn whispered, the nickname their mother gave to him when they were younger surprised Addam, but he smiled, and held onto Alyn like he used to do when they were kids and Alyn was scared.

* * *

The morning found them both in a bed, their clothes gone but replaced with clean and ornate ones. Addam sat up, looking beside him, he saw Alyn as he slept, his left hand turned into a fist and kept close to his face. He looked like a young babe, and Addam reached over to his face, stroking his cheek.

The door opened, and Addam had to blink when Nettles entered, a small smile playing across her lips. “Rhaenyra and Daemon will want to talk to you about some trades, and they also want to talk to you about fucking in a place where no one hears it.”

Addam blinked. “What? Someone-“

“Daemon was walking there when you two lovebirds started your business and decided to stay close just in case. Corlys came to help bring you two up and Rhaenys will be on her way to make you two drink some hot honey tea.” Nettles finished, picking up an apple from the table.

“How did they-“

“They are fine with it. Just don’t fuck out in the open.” The girl left, her laughter echoing in the room, and Addam’s mouth opened.

“Ady?” The sleepy, quiet voice made his heart beat faster, and the older boy laid down, pulling the covers over them, pulling Alyn closer to his chest.

“It’s okay. We have some council matters to do later, but let’s just stay in the bed.”

Alyn hummed and snuggled closer to Addam, his legs tangling with Addam’s. His brother watched his younger brother, marveling at their night and luck before shrugging it off and kissing Alyn’s hair, falling asleep again.


End file.
